Fairy to Vampire Redux
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Bleach, Rosario, Fairy Tail crossover. In his final battle with Alucard to save Moka from the clutches of Fairy Tale, Ichigo became trapped in another dimension. All alone in an unknown world with no way to go home to his friends, his family, and his lovely fiance Moka, he wanders Earthland for years. Meanwhile his Karakura and Yokai friends are determined to get him back...


**Chapter 1  
Turn Back the Pendulum part 1**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo...**

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said half lidded.

For there before him was Alucard in all his 300 foot glory standing tall for the first time in centuries. That crazy bitch Gyokuro - in her maniacal bid to destroy humanity and Moka's obviously unhinged stepmother - had just merged with the thing and was subsequently absorbed into it's being just like how it ate Akasha-san but moments ago. If Ichigo didn't know any better, the bastard actually looked like a giant Alien from the movies with the same title. Really? He didn't need this crap! He only wanted to save the Fiance for Kami's sake!

The strawberry frowned and he managed to smile despite the serious air about him. Fiance, huh? It never occurred to him that he cared so much about Akashiya once he found out about his betrothal to the silver haired beauty so long ago. Seriously, what were their parents were thinking? For him to marry such an arrogant, prideful, moody, bad tempered PMSing mood swinging woman was just too much! Still at some point in their interestingly bizarre relationship, replete with fights and arguments that probably happened most of the time but by some miracle of Kami, he finally grasped that he had a thing for her. As for Moka, she actually wasn't pleased about it either but as much as she loathed to admit it, she had a major crush on the Substitute that eventually turned to love. He didn't realize how much she meant to him once he lost his powers, spent the next 17 months adjusting to that fact, and then getting herself kidnapped by Fairy Tale. Or more precisely, Moka actually went willingly with them because she couldn't stand him getting beaten to a pulp anymore! Pissed beyond belief, he hunted down that organization's safe houses and secret bases all over the world and destroying every last one of them and with each attack a clue was given as to the whereabouts of the main Fairy Tale base's location. Then he realized that his Fullbring wasn't enough when he had a close call fighting with Moka's elder sister Akuha Shuzen. This drove him to despair until Rukia finally found and gave him an unexpected gift...

That said gift so happened to be the culmination of all the Captains, Lieutenants, and others' Reiautsu given in concentrated form in a sword that was plunged into his heart by the midget herself. The massive explosion ripped through the battle field and after the thick smoke cleared, he emerged as a Shinigami again but with some slight differences. He was still wearing the same black kimono but this time he is now wearing a collar on his neck. There was a large X tattooed on his chest and forearms and 3 black tattoos on the back of his hands. His zanpakuto changed most of all as it looked more a trench knife than a cleaver and it also had a slight curve to the massive blade. He looked astonished as he gazed at the new Zangetsu and he could actually feel the old man and the bastard within his Inner World once again. Needless to say, he was thankful to Rukia and all of Soul Society and he used his new power to defeat Akuha with but one swing of his sword...

That event took place 3 days ago while Tsukune and the rest of his friends went on the Fairy Tale base ahead of him to free Moka while he finished his business with Soul Society. Now, standing before an ancient Alien Godzilla looking Vampire and he felt a headache coming on. But it was worth the pain because finally he can see the woman he loves and he can protect her once again - whether she likes it or not! He heard a gasp behind him and he looked back...

"I-Ichigo?"

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry I'm late..." he said to Moka smiling.

Moka blushed furiously and then a big tick mark appeared on her forehead. She got up, marched towards the puzzled strawberry, and then hit him on the back of the head...

"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Moka demanded. "Didn't I tell you to not go after me?"

"Uh HELLO, I'm here to save your ungrateful ass apparently!" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't need any saving in the first place!"

"Really, could have fooled me!"

"Why you..."

Suddenly, she surged forward and took the Substitute Shinigami by surprise as she enclosed his head with her arms and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes tongue wrestling with one another, they reluctantly broke for air and she looked lovingly in his brown eyes...

"I-I m-missed you..." Moka murmured.

"Kami, you have more mood swings than a pendulum on PMS!" Ichigo joked.

She looked at him outraged and playfully slapped him on the shoulder...

"But that's what I love about you..."

"Say it again..." she said to him.

"Say what again?"

"Come on don't make me say it twice, it's so embarrassing!" Moka pouted cutely.

Ichigo looked at her puzzled and realized what she wanted to hear...

"What, that I love you?"

"No, I just want to hear those words..." Moka said. Then she said mocking and demanding fashion. "And make it snappy dammit!"

Ichigo sighed, if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman before him, then he's going to have to get use to her demanding ways, her stubborn streak, her pride as big as Tokyo Tower, and all the things that make Akashiya Moka who she is. It's funny how things between them progressed but if he could do it over again, he probably would have taken the same path he did so that he could get to this point. He looked at her deep in her beautiful crimson eyes and removed a rogue strand of her silky silver hair off her face and said with all the conviction and passion he had for this person before him...

"I love you Akashiya Moka."

Moka's heart melted and she too loved this stubborn fool with all her being. The 17 months he had lost his powers after defeating that bastard Aizen has been hard for the both of them especially for Ichigo. Losing the powers that enabled him to protect those that he deemed important was no longer there and he may not say so but she could tell that it was gnawing at his soul. But that same time frame was perhaps the happiest times that she had in her life. Being with him during that time going out at the movies, the beach, going on school trips, hanging around with mutual friends, and being just regular teenagers made her finally realize that he was the blood mate that she was looking for despite his powerlessness. Certainly, it drove her crazy when he would step in and beat the stuffing out of the bullies that messed with others and her when he perfectly knew she could have beaten their assess easily enough. They actually had a big argument about that subject but he explained to her in precise succinct words that whether or not he had powers, the instinct to protect her has become a priority. She asked him why and that was when he finally admitted to her that he was in love with her. Moka at a loss for words mysteriously dropped the subject for some reason. Needless to say, their relationship improved even further when he introduced her to the family which was a regular laugh riot with his little sisters grilling the all too calm Moka while Ichigo beats the hell out of Isshin's ass as he proclaimed to his mom's ridiculous oversized poster that she should be happy to have their first grandchild soon. One Ichigo actually took her to see his mother's grave and "introduced" the young Vampire to her. For the strawberry to take her to a person whom he deemed so important and hardly mentioned during their tumultuous relationship was a great honor to Moka...

The silver haired Vampire growled as tears of joy escaped her eyes and she looked lovingly at his brown ones, his gaze never breaking from her own. Then in that moment, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this stubborn, temperamental, idiot that was her Fiance. Moka has never been so happy in her life and now as much as she wants to deny it, she felt the same way he did and murmured the words to him.

"What was that? I didn't quite here you Akashiya!"

"You heard me and you know it!" Moka growled.

"Well I want to hear from you again..." Ichigo said smirking. "Clearly this time please..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"What? You wound me madam!" he said jokingly. "I would never do such a thing as to enjoy your discomfort! Well maybe just a little bit..."

Moka laughed as she slapped him a couple of times on the shoulder...

"Fine..."

"I'm waiting in bathed breath my dear!"

"I-I l-lo..."

"What was that?"

"I don't like being rushed..."

"I'm waiting..."

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Moka said her temper snapping. "THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

Ichigo chuckled...

"Well it is about damn time woman, geez!"

They both shared another passionate kiss and after breaking apart, they had both their foreheads touching. Ichigo figured, he might as get the deed over with and clutched something in his pocket...

"I know it's not a good time and all but I have a gift for you..." Ichigo said.

Moka frowned and looked at him suspiciously. The last time he had gift for her, she ended up being drenched in cold water while they were washing cars for a fund raiser for the Newspaper Club. The water was mixed with her special herbs of course and she had a blast with the water fight armageddon that soon followed that sucked in their friends and somehow the entire city block got involved with the shenanigans.

"Close your eyes..."

"This better not be a practical joke Ichigo!" Moka said tersely.

"Aww come on, don't you trust me?"

"Whatever, the last time you had a gift for me, an entire city block became a water fight war zone!"

"Oh I remember that..." Ichigo said. "Those were fun times!"

"Whatever!"

"I promise it's no joke. Now close your eyes dammit!"

Moka didn't want to argue so she complied with his request grumbling all the while...

"Ok you can open them now..."

The Vampire's eyes widen as she saw a 2 karat diamond ring in a box. Then to her horror/delight Ichigo kneeled down and looked at her seriously in the eyes. He had a speech memorized just for this occasion but for the moment he forgot the damn thing because of his nervousness. The strawberry looked at her confused state and gave him that questioning, expectant look. Speech be damned, he might as well say something that came from the heart...

"Look, I had this speech memorized but I forgot..."

Moka looked at him and giggled...

"Anyway, I love you Moka with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I may not have much in a way of status or money but I will cherish, love, and protect you till my dying breath and the afterlife thereafter. So will you marry me Akashiya Moka?"

"Hmm let me think..." Moka said jokingly.

Ichigo gave her one of his infamous scowls. She giggled at his expense again...

"Yes I will marry you Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo slipped the piece of jewelry on her left ring finger and their lips met again. Their special moment was short lived however when Alucard let out a bestial roar...

" , I forgot about him!" Ichigo said growling."Stay here and I'll take care of this..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Moka asked exasperatedly. "The last time I checked, you don't have any powers anymore remember! So how the hell are you going to beat the king of the Vampires? Are you going to fart on him or something?"

"Ha ha, you're a fricking riot!" Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Just shut up and watch!"

Moka looked in astonishment as Ichigo with his Shinigami badge in hand held it over his chest and his soul was freed from the confines of his body. The Vampire, hastily caught his body and laid it down on the ground while she took a good look at him. He looked almost the same except for the collar, the tattoos, and the trench knife and it seemed that she could feel multiple Yoki intermingled with his own. To her annoyance, he's even stronger than he was before!

"W-wha...h-how did you?"

Ichigo quickly gave her the information before she pop a blood vessel trying to figure out how he got his powers back. She listened carefully and to his relief, she accepted his explanation whole heartedly without question. It pays that your Fiance is understanding and so happened to be a Vampire herself. The fantastic to her was not impossible but a reality that she sees on a daily basis.

"I give up..." Moka growled.

"About?"

"The idea that Vampires are the strongest. You are the living proof it beloved because for some damn reason you get stronger as you recover from wounds that would even kill the hardiest of Vampires, but don't get too cocky and get a big head about it because I still can beat your ass if I wanted to!" she said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say Moka!" Ichigo said grinning.

"Now that we have that all cleared up." Moka said seriously. "Just be careful and come back to me, understand!"

Moka glared at him for emphasis...

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ichigo, I'm serious!" she said pouting and stamping her foot.

"You're so damn cute when you're so demanding!" Ichigo replied. "I promise I will never leave you, okay?"

"I'll hold you up to that..."

Moka stood tippy toe and kissed him again...

"Go get him my hero..." Moka whispered.

The two of them lingered for a bit lost in each others' eyes until Moka reluctantly let him go but she still held him tenuously with hers for awhile until he unsheathed his massive blade and kissed her one last time...

"I'll be back. This won't take about a minute..."

Moka held her hands close to her lips as if in prayer as he vanished right before her eyes...

"He'll be alright Moka-san..." someone said. "He didn't go through hell to get his powers back just to get killed now..."

The Vampire's eyes widened as she had forgotten about Tsukune. Then her face reddened in embarrassment as she realized that he may have heard the embarrassing things that transpired between them...

"H-how m-much did you hear?" she demanded.

"Umm, like everything..."

"Tsukune I swear I will make your life miserable if you blab this out to Kurumu and the others!"

"Ha ha, don't need to get violent Moka-san." Tsukune said sweating. "I promise that my lips are sealed! In fact, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Good make sure that you do..."

The two of them silently watched as Ichigo fought Alucard in a titanic battle unlike anything she has ever seen since she had witnessed her fiance's fight with Aizen. Compared to that fight, this was like a skirmish but it was still awe inspiring as he slowly overwhelms the ancient Vampire. It was amazing the masterful way Ichigo handles his sword with ease and how precisely accurate when he swings the blade and several tentacles come crashing into the ground as he cuts through them with one swing. Her pride in him swelled as he fearlessly took Alucard head on with no fear or hesitation on his part. But still the ancient Vampire's healing power was as efficient as the Espada's high speed regeneration. As much damage his Shikai has done already, it only regenerated just as fast. Then suddenly she saw a massive tentacle coming her way and the seconds it took for her to blink, she saw it cut lengthwise as she saw Ichigo suddenly right in front of her again.

"You okay?"

"Of course beloved, I never doubted that you would come to my rescue." Moka said smiling.

"Tsukune, get her and my body as far away from here as possible..."

"I understand Ichigo..." Tsukune said understanding. "Moka-san you heard him. He won't be able to fight his all if you are in danger..."

"I see..."

"Good, now go..."

"Ichigo...I love you!" Moka said.

"And I love you too Moka..."

Tsukune waited for a bit looking the other way as they kissed again for the uptenth time. Perhaps he can joke her about it later when things calm down. He was happy for them really. The brown haired boy has been with those two since the beginning of their rather weird relationship and he's glad that Moka-san has finally stopped being stubborn and admitted to herself that Ichigo was the one she was looking for. He wished that he was as courageous as the two of them because he still couldn't figure out who among the girls he should choose. He shook his head, time enough to ponder that quandary when this mess was over.

"Not to interrupt or anything but I think we should go as far away here as possible Moka-san!" Tsukune said.

"Aww do I have to!" Moka said pouting.

"Yes, you have to go." Ichigo replied. "I promise you'll get all the hugs and kisses you want till you get tired of them later okay?"

"But I wouldn't never get tired of your hugs and kisses beloved!"

Ichigo blushed and scratched his head and looked at Tsukune who nodded.

"Let's go Moka-san..." Tsukune said firmly. "And good luck to you Ichigo. Kick some ass!"

"Don't I always!"

"I'll be waiting for you..."

"I know..."

The two of them vanished and Tsukune took Moka away from the battle field. Relieved that she's finally safe, he turned and glared at the monstrosity that Alucard has become and he raised his right arm while his left one braced it. Swirling black reiautsu began to surround his body and his power exploded when he said the words...

"BANKAI!"

Emerging from the thick smoke, Ichigo's new Bankai was revealed. He was wearing a jacket with a white shirt underneath and 3 X's covered the opening. The jacket then flared as it went to his ankles and splitting into 3 separate coat tails. The sleeves terminated into gloves and white bone-like X's was in his forearms and wrists. Tensa Zangetsu became a long katana roughly as long as it was in Shikai with a concentric manji guard. A large loop extended from the pommel of his sword and then attached to his glove. With the even more frightening speed faster than he was previously, Alucard found itself having several of it's tentacles severed and completely destroyed therefore they could not regenerate any longer. A massive wound also appeared diagonally across it's torso and it spurted out a lake's worth of green blood. It retaliated and it took a swipe at him far faster than what the Substitute has anticipated. Ichigo flew and crashed through houses and several hills. Immediately the strawberry got up and dusted himself off. He was berating himself for being so careless and then he sensed a powerful energy build up from Alucard and with use shunpo as a massive wave of energy that broke the sonic barrier instantly and then wiping out nearly a five mile radius as a gigantic column of energy pierced the night sky. Ichigo's eyes widen as it had nearly have the potent strength of Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago. It was about to fire again and this time it meant business as it charged the beam to it's full power. Ichigo had no choice but to counter in kind. Massive amounts of energy gathered at the tip of his Zanpakuto and charged it to capacity. They both simultaneously released gargantuan amounts of power that exploded in a massively titanic explosion that left a 200 foot crater in the middle and wiped out nearly 8 mile radius worth of the area. Moka and Tsukune were forced to cover their eyes as a bright white light nearly blinded them. When all the energy has finally dissipated, both Ichigo and Alucard vanished from sight and nowhere to be seen. Moka's heart stopped as tears ran down her cheeks unbidden. Her sharp eyes saw a hole closing itself and must have deduced that the both of them was sucked into that portal and finally closing...

"ICHIGO!" Moka wailed helplessly.

to be continued...

A/N-Well I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to write this multi-crossover or it would have driven my nuts...lol...For all you guys who have been favorited and followed the original then rejoice and be merry coz I finally got down to it and wrote the sequel to the thing...This will have differences from the original namely that Ichigo has been wandering Earthland far longer. I'm going to have to somehow rotate all this but I've been saying that with my other stories too...lol

-I will definitely add some more stuff in here later...I just wanted to gauge the interest in the story and if I should continue...Anyway, obviously this is a triple crossover between Bleach, Rosario, and Fairy Tail and the story itself is an offshoot of What! My Fiance is a Vampire which by the way you guys should read...end of shameless self promotion...lol

-And yes I am aware of the way too much fluff between Ichigo and Moka but you have to remember this is an alternate universe and their relationship has finally culminated to this moment...

-Again depending on your interest and how badly you want me to write this and put it on a regular rotation, will determine how long this will be...

-Read and review as usual...

-In other fic news, I'm almost halfway done with Bleach DXD for those of you who's been following and interested in that story

-Anyway, that's it for now and cya kiddies in the next chapter


End file.
